For a proper navigation in road traffic, it is necessary, as a rule, to know a position of a light signal system. To be sure, navigation systems are known which include digital maps. These digital maps may be incomplete, however, or have errors in them.
Therefore, there exists a requirement for ascertaining a position of a light signal system, and particularly a phase of the light signal system (traffic-light phase).